degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Nash
Eleanor 'Ellie' Nash was a former student at Degrassi Community School. She started high school as the goth edgy girl, but year after year, she toned down her dark look. She is portrayed by Stacey Farber. Season 2 After Ashley's fallout with her friends, she met Ellie, Degrassi's newest girl. Ashley, relieved to have a friend again, was going to get her navel pierced with Ellie but chickened out at the last minute. Ellie then told her that they were best friends and that she didn't have to do anything to impress her. They have remained best friends ever since. Ellie had a crush on Marco Del Rossi and was sending him secret-admirer emails (inspired by Edward Gorey's The Gashlycrumb Tinies) but didn't think this was working, as it seemed as though Marco liked Hazel instead. However, once Marco found out that it was Ellie sending the emails, they started to date. Marco was a great guy in Ellie's eyes, but the problem in the relationship was that he acted more like her friend than her boyfriend. He subsequently realized that he was gay and came out to Ellie. She accepted it, but it was obvious that she was a little hurt because she really had feelings for Marco. However, Ellie decided to go along with the pretense of dating him, so that Marco could keep his secret safe. However, in Season 3, she eventually got tired of pretending and "broke up" with him, leading to his coming out. However, they remained close friends. Season 3 Ellie's father (a Colonel in the Canadian Army) was sent on a peacemaking mission in Afghanistan, leaving Ellie with her mother, who was battling alcoholism. Ellie's problems began to slowly mount; her grades were rapidly slipping, her interview with Caitlin Ryan went horribly, and Paige was giving her a hard time. This, combined with taking care of her mother - who was drunk virtually every night, became too much for Ellie and she began to cut herself. Paige later discovered this when she walked in on Ellie cutting herself in the girls' washroom. Although Paige and Ellie never liked each other, Paige told Ms. Sauve, the school's guidance counselor. She offered Ellie a shoulder to lean on and it seemed as though they called a truce. During a Saturday detention with Jimmy, Toby, and Hazel, (The Breakfast Club style), Ellie and Sean began talking and instantly bonded. They confided in each other on the school roof, with Sean admitting that he was the one stealing things around school. He asks her if she's scared of him and she replies no. She asked if he's freaked by her to which he replies no as well. She shows him her scars, asking if that freaks him out. He runs his fingers over her scars and takes her hand in his. Ellie secretly recorded this, as she was writing an article for Caitlin Ryan about the thefts going on at Degrassi, and as a result felt conflicted by this. However, while rummaging through her bag, her tape recorder fell out, playing Sean's admission for all to hear. Furious, Sean crushed the tape and stormed away, despite Ellie's insistence that she wasn't going to use his name. The next day, Ellie approached Sean at his locker and gave him the tape, telling him that there would be no story on the thefts. They then began dating. Season 4 Ellie's mother's drinking was getting worse, and this caused Sean to worry as he suspected that she may be cutting herself again, despite her denial of this. He offered Ellie to move in with him, which Ellie rejected, as she believed that she needed to take care of her mother. Two events however cause her to have a change of heart. First when her mom shows up drunk to "Parent-Teacher Night" and as a result humiliates her in front of her friends and teachers with her drunken antics, and later that night when she wakes up to the beeping of the fire alarm and the stench of smoke and discovered that her mother had left a pot burning on the stove before proceeding to get drunk and pass out. The flames spread to the curtains, destroying the kitchen and forcing Ellie and her mother to temporarily relocate. Ellie told her mom that she would stay at Ashley's, but instead moved in with Sean. A few days later, at a house party that Marco had convinced her to have, Ellie's mom comes in, after finding out that she had lied. As they are about to leave the room, Sean grabs her mothers arm and tells her that Ellie is better off there. Her mother slaps Sean across the face and leaves. Once home, Ellie shows her mom the scars, which leaves them both crying. Ellie goes back and stays with Sean, her mother goes into rehab. Sean is considered a hero after the school shooting. However, while being interviewed, the reporter tells him that she previously interviewed Sean's parents. Then, the reporter offers to show him his parents' interview. He watches it and becomes furious because (according to Sean) his parents are putting on an act by saying that they miss him. Sean throws a tv to the ground and jumps from the truck. He finds Jay( Emma was there too) and pushes him from the drivers seat. He kidnaps the three and drives to Wasaga beach to confront his past. In the end, after crying about how he may have killed Rick,he decides to stay, telling Ellie that he loves her but he needs to be with his parents for the first time in his life. Now that Sean had returned home to Wasaga Beach to live with his parents, Ellie was left to live alone. When she found it hard to pay her rent, she sought out a way to earn some cash. With the help of Marco, Ellie learned to play a new card game, which she practiced at and eventually became very skilled with. After winning $10 from a game with Craig, Jimmy, and Alex, Ellie thought about playing Dylan's hockey team with Alex for more cash. When Ellie realized Alex was playing for high stakes, she became hesitant about keeping her trust in Alex. But when Alex surprised Ellie with a game winning hand, Ellie learned a lesson in trust and in gambling. Afterward, Ellie realized that what she was doing wasn't the best way to earn her rent money. When she finally proved to herself that her mother was sober and not drunk by calling her to go to Sean's old place, she decided to move back in with her, as they were both tired of being alone. Season 5 Ellie lost her goth look in season 5. While Ashley was away in England, Craig and Ellie bonded over the summer, becoming best friends. Ellie replaced Spinner as the drummer in Craig's band, Downtown Sasquatch. This eventually evolved into a crush on Ellie's part shortly following Ashley's email, which stated that she was breaking up with Craig and staying in England with her new boyfriend. Craig, however, chose to get back together with Manny instead, resulting in Manny being uncomfortable with Craig's friendship with Ellie while also leading Ellie to be noticeably and snarkily jealous of Craig's relationship with Manny. Craig eventually moved to Vancouver in order to pursue his dream of becoming a musician, still keeping a long-distance relationship with Manny. With Craig and Manny dating, Ellie became friends with Jimmy, and discovered that he was a talented artist and that he enjoyed expressing himself through art, especially after the shooting. She spent time with him, showing him art exhibits and generally helping him understand that he didn't have to follow through with basketball. Jimmy started to crush on Ellie (thus resulting in his breakup with Hazel) but was ultimately rejected when Ellie told him that she only liked him as a friend. Season 6 While Ellie's off attending college, she joins her on-campus newspaper committee, the Core. She begins dating her editor, Jesse.' When Ellie goes to college, she rents a dorm. When she goes in, it is shown that she has a roommate that is very colorful and tidy. Her new roommate's name is Amberly. Ellie gets freaked out because Amberly keeps cleaning all of her stuff as folding her clothes and taking down Ellie's "inappropriate" pictures. She also doesn't call her as Ellie but as Eleanor. Amberly even makes a photo album that is supposed to share all of the precious moments they will have. Ellie gets really annoyed of Amberly and decides to make an editorial about roommates. She also mentions Amberly and how weird she was. Ellie submits it and asks for it to be an anonymous article. When Jesse publishes it, Ellie was happy but it showed that Ellie wrote the editorial. Amberly happened to read the article and kicks her out of her dorm room. Ellie then moves in with Dylan and Marco, which makes Marco very happy since all of his other friends are away at other universities starting their futures. When Craig returns for a visit from Vancouver, both Manny and Ellie realize there's something strange about the new "rock star" Craig. When Manny finds out that Craig is taking cocaine, she begins to take it too, believing that it will strengthen their bond together. Unlike Craig, Manny finds that she didn't really like it. When Ellie finds some of the drugs on Craig's floor in his room, she immediately suspects something, but is lead otherwise when Craig shifts all of the blame to Manny. This leads Ellie to feel obligated to free Craig of Manny's bad influence. Meanwhile, her boyfriend Jesse is furious with her because she's too blind and lovesick to see that Craig was seriously deceiving her. After Manny dumps Craig for choosing drugs over her, she reveals the news to Ellie. She also tells Ellie that Craig lied to her about who the drugs really belonged to and that he had been taking them since he arrived back in Toronto and is clearly an addict. Ellie becomes extremely angry at Craig, and confronts him about the issue. Before Craig returned to Vancouver, he told Ellie that he really loved her and kissed her, and she kissed him back. But when Craig asks her if he can continue his habit, she curses him out for playing with her emotions and lying to her. After Craig's episode with cocaine, Ellie feels guilty for blaming Manny for doing the drugs. At the party where J.T. is killed, Ellie goes up to Manny and apologizes to her for believing Craig's lies and the two are on good terms now. Ellie is so worried about what Jesse is going to think once he finds out she kissed Craig, her long time crush. She decides not to tell him until Ashley convices her to do so. Ellie does and she finds out that she is not the only one who been unfaithful, Jesse had also cheated on her with a girl he met at a bar. After being initially angry with him for receiving a "guilt gift", she has a conversation with Jimmy about love, which leads her to forgive Jesse. Later in Love My Way, Ellie and Jesse are unhappy together and the two break up. In Don't You Want Me Part 2, Ellie and Marco hang out at a club. Then she is surprised when Jesse is at the club too. Ellie is then happy. Later on in the episode, Marco knocks on Ellie's door and walks in on Ellie and Jesse in her bed together, revealing that they were back together. Season 7 It has been shown that Ellie and Jesse are back together and seems to be much happier than they were last season. Ellie notices how unhappy Marco is, due to the fact that Dylan is in Switzerland and rarely contacts him. She decides to set him up with Eric, a co-worker from The Core. Marco likes him, but is still loyal to Dylan. However, Marco realizes that he deserves to be happy and independent, and decides to have a serious talk with Dylan. It's unknown what his current relationship status is. Ellie's old mentor, Caitlin Ryan, comes to The Core. Then one day Ellie walks into the office and sees Jesse and Caitlin making out. Ellie is very disgusted at the sight. Ellie confronts Jesse and breaks up with him and quits the paper. Later in an Q&A session with the press, Ellie is the one that has to introduce and ask Caitlin questions. Ellie starts to ask questions that involves Jesse cheating on her with Caitlin. Ellie, upset walks away, calling Caitlin a slut. Caitlin apologizes saying that she never knew that Jesse and her were together. Ellie returns to The Core but doesn't get back together with Jesse, saying,"I'm back at The Core. Not with you." After Paige tells Marco and Ellie she is moving out, the power goes out that night. Ellie and Marco accidentally fool around, although they don't go all the way. The following day, things become too awkward, so the three decide to split up but promise to stay in touch. Degrassi Goes Hollywood Movie Ellie appeared in the season 8 movie "Paradise City." When she and Marco travel to LA over winter break to see Paige, Ellie is surprised to run into Craig. He invites her to his concert that night and afterwards invites her to stay at his place. Eager to get away from Marco's insistence that she deal with her family problems, Ellie goes to stay with Craig, insisting that she is over him. Craig plays Ellie a song he wrote for her while he was in rehab - "Rescue You." Ellie is crushed to discover that although Craig and Ashley have broken up, he has another girlfriend. At Paige's party the next day, Craig approaches Ellie and tries to tell her that he has feelings for her. Ellie, drunk, misunderstands and leaves the party. Marco and Craig get into a scuffle that lands them both in the pool. They find Ellie on the beach, wading chin deep in the ocean. Knowing she does not know how to swim, they rush after her and bring her back to shore. Later that night Craig helps Ellie accept that she needs to go home to see her father (who, she reveals, is in the hospital suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after his tour in Afghanistan). At the airport, Craig and Ellie kiss - where their relationship stands now is left unclear. After returning home, Marco goes with Ellie to the hospital, where she sees her father. Relationships * Marco Del Rossi ** Start Up: "Careless Whisper" (214) ** Broke Up: "Pride, Part 1" (304) *** Reason: Marco is actually gay, and Ellie is tired of being his fake-girlfriend. * Sean Cameron ** Start Up: "Take on Me" (316) ** Broke Up: "Back in Black" (409) *** Reason: Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach. *Jesse Stefanovic **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "True Colors" (603) ***Broke Up: "Love My Way" (616) ****Reason: Both Jesse and Ellie are unhappy and frequently fighting. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Don't You Want Me, Part Two" (619) ***Broke Up: "Jessie's Girl" (708) Reason: Jesse cheats on Ellie with Caitlin Ryan Nash, Ellie